


До восьмидесяти за двадцать

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Шепард и Кортез идут на свидание. Вроде бы все просто. Но почему-то все на «Нормандии» ведут себя очень странно каждый раз, когда Стив упоминает, что вести машину будет Шепард…





	До восьмидесяти за двадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eighty In A Twenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867821) by [DGCatAniSiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri). 



— Да прекратите, мистер Вега. «Мако» — громыхающий зверь!

— Возможно, но он может выдержать пару тяжелых ударов и не развалиться! К тому же ты эту пушку видел вообще? Кому нужна подвижность, когда можно просто разнести все, что встанет на пути?

— А то, что «Мако» способен передвигаться только по земле? «Молот» может вообще избежать вражеских атак!

— А «Мако» отлично справляется, если ты знаешь, что делаешь!

— Да, пока на пути вдруг не попадается отвесный уклон.

Дебаты «”Мако” против “Молота”» длились уже какое-то время и не планировали ни сбавлять обороты, ни заканчиваться. Но, так как проходило все беззлобно и со стороны Веги, и со стороны Кортеза, никто как-то и не влезал. «Нормандия» должна была вот-вот прибыть на Цитадель для непродолжительной передышки команды перед возвращением обратно на передовую.

Двери лифта разъехались, являя Гарруса с Кайденом. Воздух вокруг Стива будто уплотнился при приближении Кайдена. Он знал, что между Кайденом и Шепардом давным давно что-то было — или почти было. И вместо того, чтобы сделать что-либо по этому поводу, Шепард решил начать отношения со Стивом Кортезом. Стиву так и не довелось поговорить с Кайденом после этого, но он и не был уверен, как вообще начать подобный разговор.

Но если Джеймс Вега и был годен на что-то, так это на разряжение неловкой обстановки:

— Дарова, Шрамы. Майор. Есть планы на увольнительную? — Он встал между Кайденом и Стивом: корректный способ защитить друга на линии огня, если такая вдруг образуется.

Но Кайден не выглядел затаившим обиду, по крайней мере сейчас:

— Господа. Какие планы?

Если он был готов закрыть вопрос, то и Стив не хотел бы поднимать эту тему, но Кайден сам спросил…

— Шепард меня удивил. Оказывается, он что-то запланировал.

— Звучит интригующе, — заметил Гаррус, глядя на «Индру», с которой ходил в последнюю миссию.

— Он там по полной программе подготовился. Даже арендует аэрокар: говорит, хочет отвезти меня в какое-то тайное место.

В ответ на это раздался резкий грохот: звук был таким, будто Гаррус уронил оружие — что, конечно же, было невозможно. Тем не менее все развернулись на шум. Гаррус все еще держал винтовку, но выглядела она в его руках непривычно неуклюже, словно он пытался удержать ее или только что поймал.

Он прочистил горло:

— Ты… эм… Шепард везет тебя на свидание? Это… очень сентиментально. — Что-то в голосе Гарруса казалось странным, но Стив не мог понять, что именно.

— Да. Я уверен, что вы… отлично проведете время. — Кайден склонился к запасу выпивки, которого официально там не было, и достал бутылку. Не знай Стив Кайдена и его вкусы получше, он бы сказал, что тот просто схватил первую попавшуюся. Он кивнул Стиву и Джеймсу и отправился обратно к лифту. Гаррус последовал за ним, вернув винтовку к остальному оружию.

Стив чувствовал, что чего-то не понял. Он повернулся к Джеймсу, но тот только так же недоуменно пожал плечами.

А в лифте, как только закрылись двери, Гаррус с Кайденом сначала переглянулись, а потом не смогли сдержать громкого смеха.

* * *

«Нормандия» подлетала к Цитадели, но у Стива была еще пара мелочей, которые требовалось сделать с шаттлом. Он хотел добыть еще запчастей и спускался в инженерный отсек, чтобы спросить у Адамса, Доннелли и Дэниелс, могут ли они расстаться с ненужными деталями, оставшимися после модификаций Альянса. После пары сделок (Доннелли хотел хорошего скотча, раз уж Земля оккупирована врагом. Ладно, Стив может этим заняться, лишь бы тот оплачивал его сам…) Стив шел к лифту. И по пути наткнулся на Тали.

— О, лейтенант. Я слышала, что вы с Шепардом идете на свидание на Цитадели! — воскликнула она. Стив не мог точно определить, каким именно тоном это было сказано, но почему-то почувствовал необходимость оправдаться.

— Сплетни быстро расходятся по этому кораблю, — заметил он. 

— Даже не представляешь… слушай, считай это дружеским советом. Что бы ни случилось, помни, что Шепард хочет, как лучше. Это, может, и не утешит, но у него нет цели тебя убить.

Ее слова, видимо, должны были его подбодрить. Но на деле только очень запутали.

— А как он может меня убить? — переспросил он слегка в панике: во что он вообще ввязался? Что, у Шепарда была дурная слава убийцы тех, с кем он ходил на свидания? Стив был уверен, что уже знал бы об этом… но, может, он что-нибудь упустил?

Тали замялась.

— Ты не знаешь о… Ну, я уверена, что это моя паранойя. Пара болезненных воспоминаний — не гарантия, что… М-м… Знаешь, я думаю Гаррусу нужно было помочь с какой-то калибровкой. Мне пора! — И, развернувшись, она ретировалась к лифту.

Стив был слишком занят попытками понять ее слова, чтобы броситься в погоню.

_Во что я ввязался?_

* * *

Хоть и запуганный, Стив все равно ждал Шепарда на стоянке. Может, это было просто розыгрышем, шуткой старой гвардии первой «Нормандии» для нового увлечения капитана… Точно, наверняка.

— А, лейтенант, — раздался голос сзади. Он развернулся и увидел подходящую Лиару. — Я думала, что смогу вас здесь найти. Я слышала о вашем предстоящем свидании. — Стиву очень хотелось остановить ее: он и так боролся с порывом все отменить, отговорившись проблемами с шаттлом или поставками на корабль, требующими его внимания.

Не заметив его реакции, Лиара положила — видимо, утешающую — руку ему на плечо: 

— Да защитит тебя Богиня. 

И медленно пошла прочь.

Стиву захотелось кричать. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы добиться от одного из старых друзей Шепарда прямого ответа: над чем они смеются, о чем предупреждают и почему молятся за него.

Стив пропустил новые приближающиеся шаги, занятый этими мыслями. Когда ему на плечо снова легла рука, он подпрыгнул и обернулся, увидев стоявшего рядом Шепарда.

— Привет. Ты в порядке? — спросил тот, глядя на Стива с тревогой.

На секунду Стиву захотелось рассказать о том, что команда будто задалась целью запугать его до смерти из-за этих отношений. Он вздохнул в попытке выпустить напряжение и сосредоточиться на важном: предстоящем свидании.

— Просто думаю, куда ты меня везешь, вот и все.

Шепард ответил коронной уверенной ухмылкой — из тех, в которые как раз и влюбился Стив (не то чтобы он собирался это озвучивать).

— Это испортит сюрприз. — Шепард приглашающим жестом указал на аэрокар.

* * *

Кайдену было интересно, как все прошло у Стива с Шепардом. Он чувствовал вину, что не рассказал о навыках вождения капитана, но это стало чем-то вроде ритуала посвящения на «Нормандии». Ты не становился полноценным членом команды, пока Шепард с тобой чуть во что-нибудь не въезжал. Впрочем, они освободили от этого Джеймса: после его номера на Марсе никто не хотел подавать ему новых идей. И ни у кого не хватало смелости предложить это Явику. Но если уж Стив начинал отношения с Шепардом… Ну, он бы узнал рано или поздно, верно?

В конце дня Кайден сделал открытие, что не он один ждал возвращения на «Нормандию». Гаррус, Тали и Лиара тоже стояли около лифта.

— Кайден. Тебя тоже вызвали? — спросила Лиара.

Он покачал головой:

— Нет, я возвращался на корабль. — И тут его омни-тул пиликнул о полученном уводемлении встретиться со всеми в доках.

Через пару мгновений к ним подлетел аэрокар. Он остановился, и Стив с Шепардом выскочили наружу.

— Я отлично провел время, Шепард, — сказал Стив, быстро его целуя. Хорошо, что вождение Шепарда не испортило их свидание.

Но Кайдена удивило, что Шепард остался возле машины, а Стив отправился к доку один. А потом Шепард развернулся и посмотрел им прямо в глаза:

— Ребят. У меня тут аренда аэрокара еще на пару часов. Залезайте. — Его лицо стало зловещим. — Я настаиваю. — Это точно был его «не подлежащий возражению» тон — тот, который он использовал для приказов.

Устраиваясь в машине, Кайден и остальные обменивались испуганными взглядами, а потом услышали что-то, похожее на злорадный смех Стива.


End file.
